La petite sirène
by So-chan07
Summary: Post-série. Toujours en quête d'une épouse, le prince Ludwig a décidé de se rendre dans les pays du Nord. Plus précisément au bord des côtes en pleine période estivale. Parmi les touristes, le prince trouvera-t-il la sirène qui sera sa nouvelle épouse ?


**Disclaimer** : L'univers est à Kaori Yuki, et le conte de la Petite Sirène à Andersen.  
**Notes** : Post-série, donc spoiler sur toute la série.

* * *

Vous connaissez l'histoire du prince Ludwig et de sa quête incessante de trouver une épouse digne de ce nom. Mais avez-vous déjà entendu parler de sa rencontre avec la Petite Sirène ? Alors prenez place, et ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Car je ne raconterais cette histoire qu'une fois.

Las des forêts de son pays natal, le Prince monta vers le Nord, là où se cachait la mer et ses trésors. Enfin, la mer était peu visible vu la cohorte de touristes qui se massaient sur la côte. Qu'est-ce qu'un touriste, me demanderez-vous. Une créature curieuse, souvent vêtue de couleurs bariolées, et se lançant dans des activités étranges. Vous aurez vite compris que notre cher Prince passa inaperçu parmi cette foule, et se demandait même s'il ne venait pas de trouver le paradis. Les femmes touristes étaient si peu vêtues, affichant sans pudeur leurs bonnets gracieux, et répandant des phéromones parfumés.

- Wilhelm, trouve-moi un bateau. Je veux admirer de plus près ces femmes en plein ébat dans l'eau.  
- Ah, mon Prince préfère regarder ces succubes, plutôt que de s'intéresser à moi !  
- Et sors cette sorcière de mon chemin. Si je lui marche dessus, cela risque de lui faire plaisir.  
- Oui piétinez-moi !

Soupirant un bon coup – même s'il savait que cela ne changerait rien à sa condition – le valet obéit docilement à son Prince. Maintenant que Dorothéa avait un corps de jeune gamine l'éloigner du Prince se révélait moins ardu qu'auparavant, et donnait à l'infortuné Wilhelm l'impression d'être un père s'occupant d'une fille un tant soit peu dérangée.

Faisons un bond dans le temps pour arriver au moment où l'histoire bascule. Nous retrouvons le valet du Prince se morfondant sur son sort : son maître l'avait, comme à son habitude, vivement réprimandé. Sa faute ? Avoir loué un pédalo, car il n'y avait plus ni paquebot de luxe, ni même une simple barque encore disponible et ce dans toutes les boutiques de la côte. Et évidemment c'était au valet de pédaler, le Prince étant bien trop occupé à observer les alentours avec des jumelles.

- La saison est mauvaise cette année. Beaucoup de poissons, mais peu de bonnets satisfaisants. A croire que les thons se sont donné rendez-vous.  
- Mon Prince, vous ne devriez pas...  
- Tais-toi et pédale. Je vois là-bas flotter un bonnet qui pourrait relever la moyenne.

Le valet dut réunir ses forces pour faire avancer le pédalo, non sans remarquer que l'absence de Dorothéa dans leurs escapades était peut-être un mauvais signe. La sorcière semblait avoir quelque réticence à s'approcher de l'eau. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur le sujet, il y avait peut-être là un indice sur les faiblesses typiques aux sorcières.

Un coup d'éventail de la part du Prince fit taire toute réflexion sur le sujet. La silhouette de la porteuse du bonnet rêvée se dessina peu à peu. Peau blanche, cheveux blonds presque tout aussi blancs : on sentait l'appartenance à ce peuple du Nord. Un exotisme qui ne pouvait que plaire au Prince, déjà lassé de toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait trouver dans son pays. Qui sait si cette jeune femme, en plus d'obéir aux normes drastiques du Prince en matière de physique, ne connaissait-elle pas quelques moyens d'épicer la vie de couple ? Cela ne pourrait que jouer en sa faveur.

Mais laissons là les suppositions et voyant la pratique. A la vue du Prince monté élégamment sur son pédalo, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux (sûrement bien trop charmée par la prestance du Prince pour le quitter des yeux). Certain de sa victoire – et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? - le Prince tendit sa main vers la demoiselle.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle ?

En réponse, la jeune femme fit d'étranges signes avec ses mains.

- Serait-elle en train de trépasser à trop rester dans l'eau ?  
- Mon Prince, je crois plutôt qu'elle est muette...  
- Et dans votre éducation, vous les pauvres, vous apprenez la langue des muets ?  
- Hélas non, mon Prince.

Loin de refroidir le Prince, cet obstacle devint pour lui une bénédiction.

- Peu importe. Wilhelm, fais-la embarquer. Les hommes se plaignent toujours que les femmes soient trop bavardes, et bien... je n'aurais pas à subir cela.

Sur cette remarque pleine de bon sens, le Prince reprit place, baissa ses lunettes de soleil et se laissa aller à une réflexion qui devait être des plus philosophiques. Wilhelm voulut embarquer l'inconnue, toutefois cette dernière se montra curieusement réticente. Elle ne cessait de secouer la tête de manière fort négative, et finit par s'éclipser dans l'eau. Wilhelm se préparait à subir la colère princière, quand il vit le ciel s'obscurcir. Nul besoin de se nommer Dorothéa pour comprendre que c'était là un mauvais présage. La mer qui se déchainait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

- Hem, mon Prince...  
- Si elle ne veut pas monter, force-la.  
- Ce n'est point cela. Je crois qu'un orage nous guette.

Relevant les lunettes sur son front, le Prince Ludwig jeta un oeil au ciel devenu des plus obscurs. Se mettant à pester contre une goutte d'eau qui allait nuire gravement à son maquillage, Ludwig se mit à passer ses nerfs sur son valet. Ce qui ne changeait point ses habitudes, mais sembla pousser la tempête à avancer dans leur direction.

Ce fut l'orage qui mit fin aux sévices royales. Une vague plus agitée que les autres retourna l'esquif. Ne vivant pas dans des contrées connues pour leur littoral (puisqu'il n'y en avait pas), Ludwig se vit couler à pic. Loin de commencer à s'inquiéter sur ses chances de survie (après tout, il s'était retrouvé enfermé vivant dans un cercueil), le Prince ne put que déplorer le manque d'action de son valet. Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses subalternes, où allait-on ?

Enfin, tout ceci ne réglait pas la situation. Il coulait, et allait probablement se noyer. (Que Wilhelm subisse le même sort ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, et ne l'aurait nullement inquiété). Ne pouvant donc pas se soustraire à son sort, puisque n'ayant aucune connaissance en natation, Ludwig s'accrocha à l'ultime plaisir qui lui restait : repasser sa vie depuis le début, en s'attardant sur les épisodes qui le mettaient en valeur.

Son premier coup de cravache sur Wilhelm. Mémorable, et le premier d'une longue liste de sévices. Ah le déguisement de loup : çà avait appris à cette planche à pain de Lisette de ne pas piquer les jouets des autres. Oh tiens, on en venait au plus intéressant. Les multiples femmes qui avaient jalonné le chemin de sa brève, mais palpitante, existence. Alors commençons par...

Voir l'inconnue de tout à l'heure soudain devant lui stoppa le flot de pensées du Prince. Peu farouche, celle-ci se colla à Ludwig – et ce dernier put confirmer que sa poitrine n'était pas du faux. Mu par la force de la jeune femme, le Prince se sentit attiré vers le haut, emporté loin des sombres abysses dont lequel il croyait devoir finir sa vie. Cette petite lui plaisait de plus en plus...

***

- Dorothéa ! Tu n'aurais pas un moyen de retrouver le Prince ?  
- Cette tempête distille de très mauvaises ondes, et je te ferais remarquer que j'ai perdu la plupart de mes pouvoirs avec ma renaissance.

Wilhelm ne pouvait donc plus que se morfondre sur la perte de son Prince. Lui-même n'avait pas compris comment il s'en était sorti. Dorothéa lui affirmait qu'un dauphin l'avait ramené jusqu'à la berge, mais le valet ne pouvait croire une telle chose. Il se voyait déjà revenir au pays et annoncer la mort du Prince : le roi n'en aurait que faire, mais la reine serait sûrement moins magnanime (derrière sa carapace de femme à poigne, son coeur était dédié à son cher rejeton).

- La reine Amalberga va me couper la tête !  
- Non. Ma mère a plutôt une affection pour le fouet et les menottes. J'ai hérité de ce gêne.

En entendant cette si douce voix, Wilhelm courut pour s'assurer que son Prince était bien vivant – ce que ce dernier lui démontra en lui enfonçant le visage dans le sol.

- Pendant que tu te lamentais sur ton salaire, j'ai failli périr noyé. Heureusement que la belle inconnue m'a sauvé.  
- Mon Prince établit une nouvelle liaison sous mon nez ! hurla Dorothéa en se roulant au sol.  
- Et malheureusement à mon réveil, elle n'était plus là. Je veux que tu annonces que le prince Ludwig recherche sa future épouse. Une jeune fille au bonnet D. Même si je ne retrouve pas ma sauveuse, je pourrais toujours compenser sa perte par la vision de ces nymphes.

Wilhelm ne protesta pas – il en était incapable vu que son visage était incrusté au sol. Dorothéa continuait sa soliloque, hurlant d'extase et de douleur.

***

- Cheveux gras et mal peignées. Suivante. Un oeil plus haut que l'autre. Suivante. Culotte de cheval : j'aime pas monter des pouliches. Suivante.

La luxueuse demeure – oh pardon – le modeste appartement qu'habitait temporairement le Prince voyait arriver des femmes de toutes conditions, des étoiles plein les yeux à l'idée de devenir princesse. Mais elles tombaient vite de leurs illusions et repartaient en poussant des cris et larmes qui résonnaient tels des trompettes.

- C'est tout ce que tu as su me trouver ? finit par questionner, excédé, Ludwig.

Une longue pratique avait appris à Wilhelm que même si le Prince gardait les yeux fixés sur ses ongles, ce n'était pas à eux qu'il s'adressait, mais bien à lui : son valet.

- Et bien...  
- Prince ! Ne cherchez plus, je l'ai trouvé !

Wilhelm et Ludwig fixèrent sur Dorothéa un regard incrédule, comme si elle venait de leur annoncer que la reine Amalberga s'était reconvertie dans le tricot. Avec des gestes théâtrales, elle fit entrer une jeune femme dont la robe mettait en valeur l'opulence de sa poitrine. Un simple regard du Prince sur cette marée mammaire lui permis de reconnaître la jeune femme, pratiquement transfigurée par ses nouveaux atours. Reprenant avec soeur son ancien rôle de marraine, Dorothéa ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier sur sa nouvelle protégée.

- Je vous présente la princesse Suzanne, fille d'un riche compte propriétaire de plusieurs régions du pays, d'un yacht, et d'autres richesses que je ne peux pas étaler ici. Dont cette charmante demoiselle.

Suzanne leva des yeux alanguis par l'amour, et pudiques, sur la personne du Prince. Qui lui n'avait pas encore décroché de l'étage inférieur. Et ce qu'il voyait ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

- Wilhelm.

L'assistance entière demeura pendue à ses lèvres, attendant la sentence.

- Prépare le mariage pour demain.

Le valet en aurait avalé sa langue : c'était trop facile pour être crédible. Leur quête allait donc finir, enfin, après tous ces voyages ? Il en était soulagé et presque déçu : c'est qu'il avait fini par y prendre goût à cette aventure. Enfin, les désirs du Prince passaient avant tout.

***

L'église résonnait des pleurs hystériques de Dorothéa habillée telle une veuve. Un tel spectacle émeut l'assistance, croyant voir là une enfant pleurer de joie devant le bonheur de sa soeur, future princesse d'un royaume lointain. Wilhelm pensait tout différemment, et espérait secrètement que la sorcière finisse par s'étouffer.

L'arrivée du futur couple fit pousser un soupir unanime à l'ensemble des spectateurs. De mémoire, jamais on avait eu assortiment aussi gracieux ! Les hommes jalousaient Ludwig, les femmes jalousaient Suzanne. Wilhelm avait beau plisser les yeux, une lumière l'empêchait de discerner réellement la scène. Pensant que cela était du à des vitraux, le valet leva les yeux et...

- Prince, attention !

Une détonation éclata. Des cris y répondirent, suivi d'un mouvement de foule. Ludwig pesta contre ces idiots qui voulaient sa mort – après Hansel et Gretel, et Petronnela, à qui était le tour ? La vision d'un chaperon rouge lui répondit mieux que n'importe quel discours. Perchée en hauteur, pointant son fusil, la tueuse à gages eut un rire de victoire.

- Tous mes voeux de bonheur, mon Prince !

Ludwig vit distinctement la balle se diriger vers lui, mais jamais elle ne l'atteignit. Elle fut fauchée en plein vol, et renvoyée à sa propriétaire qui l'esquiva d'un bond. L'incongruité même du fait poussa chacun à se regarder, comme si l'un d'eux avait une réponse à donner.

- Comment as-tu fait çà, idiot de Prince ?  
- Dorothéa, ce geste de bonté ne te fera tout de même pas remonter dans mon estime.  
- Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien...

Chacun suivit le regard de la sorcière. Suzanne soutint tous ces yeux braqués sur elle. Des traines de sa robe sortait une queue de poisson qui bougeait mollement sur le sol, avec un bruit mouillé.

- Dorothéa, espèce de folle ! Tu as voulu me marier avec une sirène !  
- Vous voir avec une autre femme est toujours un aussi doux supplice...

Reprenant son fusil, Lisette posa une question purement professionnelle.

- Vous croyez que çà se vend à prix d'or la chair de sirène ?  
- C'est hautement toxique, l'informa Dorothéa.  
- 'Tain. Y a vraiment des mauvais jours.  
- Comme tu dis. Hors de question que mon épouse soit une sirène. Je déteste le poisson. Wilhelm, fais mes bagages. Il paraît que les femmes de l'Est ont des moeurs particulièrement bouillantes.

Wilhelm jeta un regard perdu à Lisette qui lui répondit « C'est ton problème » avant de repartir Dieu sait où. Il était certain que leurs routes se croiseraient à nouveau. Dorothéa demeure ainsi seule avec la sirène. La regardant avec presque de la pitié, la sorcière finit par dire :

- Tu te trouveras bien un autre humain. D'ici là j'aurais concocté un elixir plus efficace. Mais, crois-moi, même si tu avais pu épouser le Prince, il ne t'aurait jamais lui laissé prendre son âme pour que tu deviennes immortelle. Les humains sont très attachés à cette partie d'eux.


End file.
